Life's purpose
by kirbylovespie
Summary: Trisha is an orphan that is in the real world yet goes into the world of soul eater . And has swears.
1. Chapter 1

Life's purpose

( I dont own soul eater)

Chapter 1

14 year old Trisha has been an orphan for 7 years . Her parents died ,her father from a car accident, and sadly her mother died within a house fire. Having such a hard life to begin with , she never had any friends. Books were her only friends , out of all the bullying of other teens, books were the only things she had .

Later that day while reading , Trisha heard the foster lady, she was one of the meanest. Trishin come down sweetie. Coming mam, and its Trisha . So Trishin as you know this is your last day at the orphanage , she was walking with you down the bright blue walled hallway. Your old enough to get adopted and leave easily ,but no one wants you. Trisha was starting to tear up . Lets go this is your last audition if you fail this one then you will never have a family . Alright mam, Trish wiped her silver eyes , I'll try my hardest . Trisha walked into he audition room, it was blue with sunflowers. Hello my name is Trisha , I'm fourteen. I love reading books ,and playing music , and draw. After you said that the couple gave you a what looked liked a just die face, and left. She ran up to her room to only see a note that said , Dear Trishin Im so proud of you , if you did get adopted but if not then , I new that you wouldn't get adopted the house is yours till May 2nd then the house will be demolished. Well good-bye for ever Trishin , for now on your just trash . After reading the note Trisha threw it out the window and cried out and said. I don't want to live anymore on his planet no one likes me here hic- hic- I know what I'll do I'll make an invention to send me into the action of the book. Alright lets get started on the blue print.

Two weeks later. The invention was done all you had to do was test it. The sky was dull and grey , it was raining outside , what was strange you heard banging. Trisha looked down stairs to find out the construction crew was early! The door and windows are boarded, I can't get out!

What do I do , wait , she had an idea the invention I can see if it at least works before I die. Trisha ran up stairs to her dark room. Book scanning said the invention . Scanning human, here goes nothing . At that moment she saw the recking ball coming toward her, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Trish opened her eyes thinking she was dead , but instead she was standing in pure whiteness . The book that she scanned was the Soul eater book volume 1 , well there's nothing to do so I'll just read . After five minutes Trisha thought about the book , wow I wish I was able to never die , and I knew magic. Trisha stoped and thought man I wish One of the characters would fall in love me like Kid , but that will never happen. When she stopped talking Trisha felt pain. She screamed the loudest she could , and passed out.

Hey girl get up , said a voice. Trisha woke up and screamed where am I oh my gosh the sun has a face ! The man closed your mouth and said . Be quite or we will get caught ? When I drop my hand will you scream? She nodded her head. Good, now we need to get out of here. Wait who are you ,and where am I?


	2. In the world of soul eater

Chapter 2

( I don't own soul eater)

The man got angry. You don't know who I am that's impossible everyone has heard of me I'm Free the one with the immortal Eye, we both said . So you dou know who I am , I thought you didn't hear about me . Sorry it's just a headache thing . The sky was sunny out and with minimal clouds . So miss what's your name Trisha , you can call me Trish if you want? Alright Trish , we need to get out of here your not safe . Why ? I can sense magic , that means your a witch . Ok we'll I will just blend with the crowd . Whatever floats your boat . You were in a bush and tried to get out of it . When you went into the city you tried to acted natural . People kept starring at you , then you heard people talking . How dumb is it for a witch not to have soul protect. Hey you! Said two tall scary looking men . Free told you in telepathy to fight them they were going to take you to witch prison . She got scared enough that when the two men came and tried to grabb her , she just punched the guy that grabed her and ran as fast as she could. Man you got some strength we can use a girl like you, your bad a- please I don't want to talk about it . I'm not the type of person who likes to hurt people. Hey! I can't catch up with you , are we far enough to take a break? Free said , hold on just run pinto the forest , I will meet you there. Skip 3 minutes . Uh uh uh man that's the longest I've ever ran in my life. Trish you're speed is pretty quick since I'm immortal I can run faster . Thanks Trisha said out of breathily . The forest was dark enough so the guards would not find them. Anywho I think Witch Muddusa would love to train you magic . Please come and help us Trish. Trisha said yes only because she had nowhere else to go.


	3. Chapter 3 : training

Chapter 3 :training

Free brought you to Mudussa's place . It was night and almost pich black outside. Free , did you do it, Mudussa said. Yes she is coming she is a bit slower. I heard that Free. Mudussa looked at Trisha and smiled , hello my dear what's your name . Trisha was a little shy but bravely said, m- y name is Trisha. Why are you scared Trisha did guards try to get you ? She shook her head , and shiverd . Free knew that this would happen so he did the talking. Trish has a strong sense of magic and is incredibly strong , she took out a guard with a single punch , Trish also has a wavelength of magic he said. Trisha moved forward and said . Witch Mudussa with your permission I would like to learn magic from you . It would be a pleasure she said with a smile , you can stay here with us . Thankyou Mudussa. Trisha smiled and said I will work hard . Miss Mudussa where are you I'm back I got all the souls from the alleys said a voice. A boy with pink hair came out of nowhere and said, Mudussa why is there a girl here , I don't know how to handle this . Mudussa said Trisha this is my son Crona . Hello Crona I'm Trisha , Can I be your friend? But I don't know how to handle friends . Then I promise that I will try my hardest not to scare you . Crona , Mudussa said Trisha will be staying with us and traing her magic here along with Erica is that ok . But mom I don't know how to handle this. Your going to have to learn then , suddenly Ragnarok popped out of Crona and said , do what you're told or I will put tacs in your shoes. No the last time you did that it hurt my feet I don't know how to handle that.  
Suddenly a giant tadpole came right next to Trisha , and she jumped a little . Hey Mudussa , Baka I'm back . Who is this girl a new student? Yes Mudussa said. Trisha yawned , I think Someone is tierd , Crona yawned too. Alright then training will be tommorow let me get you a room and some spell books. Thankyou Miss Mudussa. When Mudussa gave Trisha a room and her spell books , Trisha atamaticly started studying . So you like reading don't you? Mudussa said, yes I can read for hours sometimes , also I told you I would work hard to learn . Alright Trisha make sure you go to bed though. Yes Miss Midussa I will. After studying the first spell book Trisha was able to do at least 23 spells , which would take 3 days to do. Yawn time for bed but first I'm going to change the paint color I hate purple , Muddusa was watching you . Pur Fitch snitch cheetah. Then the purple walls turned into a green pattern , and went to sleep. Baka wow she already knows 23 spells she is a girl of her word. Yes she is Erica but here skills need to be tested with her defence .

Next day

The sun was hiding will the ran came down. Trisha woke up early to get studying defense , it was now nine o clock . Erica came in , Trisha it's time to get up and have breakfast , when she walked in her room , Trisha was already studying her spells. How long have you've been studying ? At least 2 hours I want to work hard I already now know 30 spells in healing and fighting. Baka wow you can take a break , to at least eat something . Alright Erica let's go . Well good morning sleepy head you must have been tierd , Mudussa said . More like study head Erica said , she is almost caught up to me in healing . Really Mudussa cut her arm try this spell Trisha. Ok mam pur Fitch snitch cheetah. Instantly the cut healed. Very good Trisha that was what number spell ? The spell num. 13 healing the open cut spell. Great work , do you mind getting Crona up ? Sure thing Mudussa . Trisha looked for Crona's room and found Crona sleeping on his bed . Crona it's time to get up your mother wants you to come down and eat. Crona was scared and said I don't know how to handle this. Then let me help you , Mudussa was watching Trisha help Crona how to deal with dreams fear and talking. She is a caring child isn't she ? Yes but let's get to work.  
Later that day Mudussa trained Trisha with soul protect, Trisha passed the , soul protect spell with flying colors . Erika trained her with spells and was 5 books ahead then , Free. Meanwhile Free trained her and Crona fighting . This took the longest because Ragernot would not let go of screaming residence. When Crona had enough Free and Trisha trained in the rain for speed and agility . Trisha mastered every single task she finished studying spells , fight and heal . The only thing was that now it was time for missions .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Missions and spells

5 weeks later the training , Trisha  
was ready to go out on missions most of them where easy one inpaticular was to  
collect the souls from the black dragon ship with Crona . Mudussa those are you orders do them well , any  
questions? Yes Mudussa , so I just need to protect Crona and make sure that we  
are safe afterward that noone follows right? Yes Trisha , now go . After the two  
left Mudussa used her magic and put a snake in her body. What how can that be no  
one is able to deflect a snake at all . Ragernot , Trisha said you and Crona  
start of I just need my scarf , I don't want anyone to see my face. Ok let's go  
It was a sunny day . Crona where getting close , ready . Yes Trisha , Crona  
whatever you do don't say my name , let's go.

Meanwhile at the nihog

Death the kid ,Liz and patty , where fighting the spirit of the  
ship when suddenly , slice. The spirits face fell of with one swipe of the demon  
sword. Crona now . Yes Trina , hi I have black blood you know, and I have magic  
you know . Who are you and why are you collecting souls. Ah ah me I would never  
eat a soul but This guy will , By the way I'm Trina cheeta even though I'm not a  
witch doesn't mean I can't use magic. Crona now . Alright he said. Scream  
resonance Ragernot . Suddenly Ragernot turned into the sword form and screamed .  
Trisha was used to the sound so it didn't effect her . Suddenly all the souls  
that were in the ship flouted to the top deck and where sucked right into  
Ragernot . Why are you eating souls ? I want to be strong so I won't need to be  
afraid that's why ! Death reaper judgment stance He said. Trisha new what that  
ment , Crona break the ship now hurry . Wait what's he doing . The reaper is  
judging you come on let's fight , now . Why are you helping him , the kid asked  
, why would you care you're just a weak reaper. ( By the way this is killing me  
to write that ,kid and Crona are my favorite Characters of all time.) Since  
Trisha read Soul eater , she new what was going to happen. You know what I'll  
show you my strength excitation cannon. After he charged the blast . You took  
the charge and blasted it straight back. It broke the ship in half and the  
spirit died. Ragernot let's go now. While Trish and Crona tried to escape Kid  
was shooting his pistols at you and Crona , Trina what do we do . Trisha thought  
quickly , then remembered that the sun and clouds were symetrical . Crona go  
into the fog . Pur Fitch Snitch Cheetah. Soon the fog lifted and the sun was see  
able. Looks like the dog is lifting , said Kid . 5 minutes later . Kid stop  
looking there getting away said one of the pistoles . Dammit I forgot. Who cares  
symmetry , he screamed I love you.

Back at Mudussa's

It's  
done, Mudussa. Trisha said uncovering her face from the scarf. Well done  
children . You too look tierd that will be all for today. Goodnight  
children.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : nurse assistant

Mudussa wanted to take Trisha to the school  
to help work at the school , Trisha had a normal soul so she did not have to put  
soul protect on . Trisha had a purple shirt with jean shorts , along with a  
necklace and a tanish hoodie. To approve that Trisha would help Doctor Mudssa ,  
she had to sign a form . Mudussa said, Trisha darling you need to change your  
name so no one will know who you really are . Trisha put her name down as Melody  
, Trisha would be a nurse for just checkups. Trisha found the man that she  
punched and knocked out , she instantly healed him . Then you healed some  
students that were knocked cold . Most of them woke up , one was blackstar . He  
got into a dual with the new kid . After school , Muddusa "acidently" tripped  
Trisha . Sorry hunny . It's alright Mudussa , I'm ready to go home so I will  
meet you there. Ok hunny Mudussa , said with a smirk.

This is crazy Trisha is caught up to me in spells that means she is as powerful as me , I wont let this happen. After Mudussa said what she needed to say, she made the weather terrible, with the anger inside of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : disobedience = runaway

Madussa was getting furious with  
Trisha , she was getting stronger, more stronger then Mudussa, if she didn't do  
something than she might destroy her plans of destruction. It CDZxxcZxswould be  
the end of her. She had a plot and told them that she was going to kill Trisha.  
Trisha was in her room studying when suddenly Free and Erica came into the room  
worriedness came in there faces Mudussa was gone at the school . Free, Erica-  
chan what are you doing , what's wrong. Free said , Trish you have to get out of  
here , Mudussa is planing to kill you! What, why,? she said . Baka she is  
worried about you getting to powerful , she wants to kill you so she can have  
your power.

We want to help you , the school is the only solution . But  
that means I would have to hurt you guys , she said. But I'm immortal I can't  
die , and I have worked on spells for shapeshifting , go now here some  
money . I know that we'll see you soon . I didn't tell anyone this but you guys  
are the best friends a girl could have. Trisha hugged Erika and Free , Free the  
hardest . She said thankyou then turned into a cheetah and ran as far as she  
could , then said in telepathy I will never forget you guys . Trisha had soul  
protected on when she saw Mudussa walking home , after she left , Trisha used  
magic to change her look instead of the clothes she was wearing she had her  
clothes she would wear during a mission. She changed her hair color , from black  
to a silver , to match her eyes with then headed of . It was night time ,  
knowing Madussa she would be making Crona look for her . Terrified she ran all  
the way to , at least 10 miles away from the entrance of the city. When it  
became morning you walked into the city Mudussa didn't notice you at all, which  
meant the hair color made the change . Well I made it to the city maybe I can  
buy something to eat . Trisha was in the market buying food the sun was bright  
and hot . People where starring you and you thought it was your clothes so you poofed a blue , skirt then the brown hoodie . I really can't believe that Mudussa would do this , we'll she is a witch. Trisha said , I don't know if I should join yet . A couple hours later it was night and it was raining terrible hard , Trisha poofed up a umbrella found a dry enough area and sat there , Maybe I should , they told me I could , but what if I get bullied here too? I don't have anything to lean back on . Trisha , do you hear me close your eyes and then you'll see me . It was Free , look Trish you need to join the school it will protect you , and us as well , Erica made a shapeshifting spell that will help us , please just do it , bye. Trisha sat there and said I miss you too. Later that night , it was like 7:30 ish , she made the decision to join the school for Free and Erica's sake. Trisha came to a window and wrote the letters 42-42-564 . When she finished the number the window made a high pitched ring and rippled.

Hello who's there? Taking a deep breath Trisha said. Hello I'm Trisha , am I bothering you sir?

No no not at all, so Trisha whats up. Taking another deep breath Trisha said with a weak tone . I would like to join your school with your permission of course. Trisha was worried , what if he said no , what if Crona see's you here , it was truely a gamble with time. Wow this is amazing we have been looking for new students for weeks now , of course you can join , just one more thing sure you a weapon , or a mister sweet heart. Would both be acceptable sir I'm my own weapon . Sure thing kiddo we will see you tommorow .


	7. First day at the DWMA

chapter :7 first day at the DWMA

The next day , The sun was laughing the birds were singing and , it was Trisha's first day at the school. Last night when she was talking to Lord Death she asked if only he knew what her real name was, she was going by Angel since Medussa was still the doctor at the Academy. Trisha poofed a blue skirt with a white top, along with a tan hoodie . Her hair into a ponytail , now she was ready to go. At first she was lost, 20 minutes later . I think this is the class it has to be , the cresiant moon class . Trisha knocked on the door . Looks like are new student is here said a voice inside the classroom. When the door opened , she shyly said I I'm Trisha , she read some of the minds of the students,while you were setting her books on her desk . A few of the minds she read said: Wow she is pretty, Where is the new student this piece of trash is here. Then she read Stiens mind , I hope this girl likes dissecting things. the class was long , no one talked to you and DR. Stein , had to leave early so class was dismissed early till next period. Trisha was just about to leave when a girl with blond sand colored hair and green eyes touched here shoulder . Hi my name is Maka Albarn , its nice to see a new student that is a girl . Trisha smiled and said , its nice to meet you Maka , I'm Trisha , Trisha new what Maka was doing , she was reading her soul. Trisha , said Maka. Yes Maka, I just wanted to know do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch. Sure thing, Trisha was happy some one actually talked to her.

(at lunch)

Trisha followed Maka to the lunch table . Trisha this is my partner , Soul . he was not much taller than Maka his hair was like a silverish color. Sup he said , hi ya . So what are you , he said. Well umm , I - um. Hey Maka ,said a voice , it was a girl with black hair ,and blue eyes wearing a ninja uniform . Have you've sen Black*Star, I've ben looking for him everywhere. Not really ,said Maka oh there he is . Black*Star came right nexted to the girl. Black*Star saw Trisha and said, hey you ! Trisha lookd up , yes . You still haven't dualed me yet, or are you chicken? Tisha gave him one her game faces . I was late for class so I didn't want to at that time, what's you're name anyway whats you're name bub. Name's Black*Star and my partner here is Tsubaki . Nice to meet you now about that dual , were do you want to meet, and sorry for calling you bub , thats my competive side. No poblem , outside in the field we will hav somone watch the dual to make sure there is no problem. Alrighty then lets go .

(in the field)

Alright this is going to be awsome said Soul . Hey Trisha you sue about this ? Don't worry Maka it's not like its a dual to the death, right? Well if you put it that way then good luck. By the way to dual you have to be a weapon. I know that but I'm not one . Then how do you plan to fight . You'll see. was the watcher for the match. When ever you're ready Trisha , Black*Star screamed. Im waiting dude , sh said with a sarcastic smile. Black*Star raced to Trisha ready to get a good punch, but Trisah moved faster and tripped, Black*Star. Nice job, he said. But I'm just warming up. In about ten minutes Black *Star was near the count . I'm not giving up that easily . Whenever you want to stop, dude I don't care. She really didn't care it would test her agility, and her secret move. Which was one of her sense's , she only need him to do soul residence or even speed star. That's it I'm not holding back! Speed star , quikly Black*star want at lighting speed . Uh, what how did she do that no one is able to hit him in that stance how was she able to do that. Tsubaki ran over to Black*Star. Wow I thought that would fail. Trisha came up to Black*Star, I'm really sorry dude , one thing for sure you're tough. Black*Star popped up and said, well that's why I'm the biggest star ever, I just have one question. You want to know how I knocked you out? Yeah how did you, he said with curiosity . It's simple actually , sense your opponents move and be faster so you won't be beat. That makes perfect sense, Blackstar said . You win even though I will kick your ass next time. Ha Ha , don't get full of it dude. Intresting Maka said, she did soul residence on him , it looked like she knew every move he was going to do. Hey we should go inside, Stein said.

( at the end class)

Hey Trisha, it was Maka. We were just wondering if you want to hang out with us tomorrow at the basketball court? Sure thing Maka . I need to go home now see ya! Trisha walked her way home worried about people following her , must of them where Medussa , and Crona.


	8. The night of discoveries

chapter 8 : the night SYMETRY

It was windy outside , and a kishin was after you, of course now she could do your secret . Trisha was able to stop the rotation of blood , it would still revolve around the heart to keep them alive , just that the enemy would not be able to move. Die , she killed the kishin and looked at its , soul. I'm not going to eat it , I'll just hide it.

She put the soul into a trashcan near by, while walking to who knows where , Trisha suddenly heard some one coming , Where is the Kishin said a voice . Trisha hid so noone could see her. It was a boy with three white stripes on his head , along with his hair being jet black . I have no idea be alert , Liz , Patty . Right . I sencsce it in that trash can. He kicked the can to find a kishion egg. What would this be doing here there is two of them . It's like some one already fought them for us , or in self defence, he thought oh well . Hey who are you what are you doing up there he ,said . Sadly he saw her. Trisha hoped of from where she was hiding . Sup names Trisha .

I think I've seen you in class ? He said .

I'm in the Cresaint Moon class close by the exit area. That's where I've seen you , he said. My name is Kid by the way , I'm Lord deaths son. Ok nice to meet , um I got to go . Wait why where you up there. Trisha quickly took her sketchbook out of her bag. I was drawing , see. It was the a drawing of the sun setting. Wow impressive Trisha . Nice too meet you but I got to go , see ya. He just stood there wondering why would she draw a sunset? He thought to himself wow is it just me or is she a bit cute?

( back to Trisha)

Later that evening Trisha was drawing random stuff and was singing when suddenly she noticed something . She was in the air , and had angel wings but , when she stopped singing . She plopped back down.

The strangest things happen to me , I didn't even know I could do that , well this looks like a good place to hide and sleep. Trisha found a nice area in the forest , and made a bed . She was thinking about what just happened , her new friends , and if Free and Erika where all right.

( I know I took a little of avatar in here but I thought it would help with what is about to come in future chapters. I'm also am trying my hardest to make this tell me what you think of it so far.)


	9. A broken tune

Chapter :9 the girl with a broken tune within the heart?

The next day Trisha came early to the ball court to do practice on her instrament's , she was wearing a blue top with jeans. It was sunny and bright outside the court had paintings on the sides and was near a field. Hey do you hear that Soul , Maka said. Yeah it's guitar so what ? Lets go check it out , come on . She said with excitement. When Maka came to the gate entrance , she saw Trisha playing the guitar and singing. Wow she is really good. Hey Trisha,! Maka screamed. Oh Maka you scared me whats up. I didn't know you played? Well I just do it when I get the chance I'm more of a stage freight kind of person I'm not good with crowds . But you're amazing what were you playing? Maka was curious . Well it's never alone by Barlow girl it's one of my favorite songs. Wow well you might want to put that somewhere where it will not get crushed. Alright , who else are we waiting for ? We just need to wait for Tsubaki and Blackstar , also some other people that are friends of ours . Hey Blackstar is shining in look out! Trisha moved so Blackstar would run stiaght into wall instead into her. Hey Tsubaki what's up ? Nothing really how are you Trisha ?

I'm good , is this everyone, Maka? Not yet we have to have the last three. Ok , Hey Trisha how about you play us the guitar? What you play guitar , said Blackstar , that's awesome come on please . Yeah that would be interesting. Tsubaki said with a smile. I guess it will buy time . TRisha was a bit paranoid , yet they where her friends so she had to. While Trisha was playing they all listened Tsubaki thought it was a good melody, Maka thought it sounded awesome. Blackstar was expecting something faster then what she was playing till it came to the nexted song. Trisha played a mix between song's , to only give it sound cool . Soul just really didn't care at all eventhough inside he thought wow that is some talent. While they where listening to Trisha someone came into the court . Hey guys sorry were later, kid had to make sure the paintings in the house where all symmetrical, said one girl. When Trisha finished playing she noticed that there were three other people there. Hey kid , Liz, Patty . Said Maka. You finaly showed up , Soul said. Hey it's not my fault one of the paintings were a centimeter to high! Kid said in anger.

Five minutes later, they were able to finaly pick team's . Hey what are the punishment's , Trisha was worried , she really did not want to play another song it was already to much for her to play infront of her friends. Blackstar , and Soul where captians , Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki where on Soul's team. And Blackstar had Maka, Patty , and Trisha. Blackstar said to Soul, if we win then we get to move on of kid's paintings up 3 inches. In rage Kid screamed, you piece of a-symetrical garbage . Deal but if we win Trisha has to play a song on all the instraments she knows. Dude that's plain cruel , you know I am not good at playing instraments infront of people. But we heard you earlier . Yeah but you have no idea how hard that was for me Tsubaki.

( at the end of the game)

Game that's 28-18 we win said Soul. Shit, Trisha did a facepalm , but the ordinary facepalm , the Mickey Mouse coverd face facepalm. I'm glad it's not me, said Kid in relief. Hey Trisha ! Yes Liz, what is it. I was just wondering how many instraments do you play exactly ? at least , well give me minute. Trisha was counting her fingers to make sure she had the right number of what she played . Well I play 4 instraments I learned 2 from my dad and 2 by myself. I only have my guitar with me . Maybe we can just meet at the academy after an hour to play , Kid said. Father might even enjoy this . Sure but I only have one instrment with me . We can barrow the other ones at the music room, alright I guess. Trisha was a little pissed but it didn't matter at least she didn't have to use magic for the other instraments.

This is going to suck so much, Trisha thought.

At the academy Trisha changed and met up with the others. Hey Trish , glad you didn't chicken out on u- Maka chop. Maka hit Soul with her large book . Why the heck would I chicken out music is a passion for me.

(In the Death room)

Hey I got a call, hey son was up? Lord Death said in a playful tone . Father do you think you can come in the music room , me and the guys have a surprise for you . Alright son I will be there in a minute .

( The music room)

Wass up was up was up, everybody . Hello Lord death said the children . Trisha wants to play us music on the instraments that she has learned and we wanted you to join us , said Maka, and Kid at the same time. My My Trisha I had no idea that you play music may I please here some. Trisha being as nervous as can be hold her arm and said . Sure thing.

While Trisha was playing guitar Kid was starring at Trisha wondering why she would be afraid about playing infront of an audience . After she played guitar she grabed the cello and played a song that sounded like she was scared of something, then she plaid the violin. This girl is quite good , said Lord Death . She is though always scared about playing for people it's like she is gone, or in her own world, said Kid. Why would someone be afrid of a little tsk like preforming, Tsubaki questioned. It is like fear , hey I never heard this song before did she write it? Maka asked. It's very creative. Blackstar said it's more like a song you would use at a dance party. when it came to the last instrument Trisha walked to the piano , Soul was finally interested about this now. Hey this sounds like a song she wrote also, it's really cool. Maka was shocked, so you where listening to her play ? NO actually right now , Trisha was tearing up when she was playing the piano, they all knew that this song was close to her. When she had finished playing she took a small bow . Trisha , Lord Death said you really do have talent, but why where you tering up at that last song? Trisha was silent for a couple minutes before speaking. This was the last song that my father taught me . we both wrote it together .

That's sweet, said Maka. Why don't you and your father make anymore? Well how do I put this in , well my father, she paused. It was a no brainer that she was fighting tears. He died 7 years ago. Thankyou for listening to me play but I got to go. Trisha ran out the door and went to the forest.

Wow a girl who had a passion for music crushed by the death of someone she loved so much, Said Lord Death . Well I got to go you kid's have a good day. Bye Lord Death, everyone said .

Trisha was crying her heart out, missing her father like crazy.


	10. Visions

Chapter 10: visions

It was cold that night , Trisha was finaly calming down about her father .

If it was such a big deal Trisha darling then why don't you come back to me, said a voice that Trisha was afraid of . Besides no one likes you.

You're lying Medusa , I don't care about what you say its all lie's just plain old lie's!

( In the Death room)

I wonder if Trisha is alright , said Lord Death . The only animation that was in the room where only the clouds.

Why don't you look in the mirror , I bet she is home now. Said a man with red hair.

Good idea Spirit lets take a look.

Hey Death why are you so into this student anyway?

It's one to see if she is ok, the second is that my son talked to me after she had ran out to go home. Lord Death said in a playful tone.

Oh really , said Sprit with curiosity , what did he say? Kid said that it was already hard for her to play infront of people, and also he told me that he had a very small interest in her. Now I don't believe that he could fall in love with someone like her but it's what he wants. He is just scared to express his feelings.

Hey look there she is I wonder who she is talking to? Lord Death said. They zoomed the mirror .

Medusa vanished , Trisha was sure happy about that.

It's getting dark I should make the bed and finish up that song. Trisha said.

( Death room)

Oh the poor girl she doesn't have a home, said Lord Death.

Did she said that she had to finish up her song, does she write pieces? Spirit was now getting to know her , finally .

Yes , she played a piece that her father and her wrote together, two days after her father passed away.

That's that's So SAD HIC- HIC . Spirit was crying so bad that Lord Death had to do a ,

Death Chop!

I know that it's sad Spirit but look at the bright side, you are still alive and you can say that you love Maka . Lord Death said.

( back to Trish)

Trisha was singing when her wings came back this time she wasn't flying. She was singing a song from angel beats BRAVE SONG.

A/N : Its my favorite song .

When Trisha finished singing , it was getting colder and colder . Man its going to be a long night.

( At the Death Room)

Man that gurl can sing , Spirit said in a sarcasmic tone.

Even if you dont like her , Spirit it is always important to not make fun of that person it could become the down fall of your character. What would Maka think of you then? Lord Death said.

Spirit was sobing over Maka hateing him, but ounce he cane back to his sences he said, no matter what I do I will try to get Maka to love me agian. Hey , Spirit looked into Lord Death's biggest miriror . What is going on with Trisha her , her eyes. He took a huge pause to think of what was happening. Her eyes are changing color and it looks like she is in pain.

Lord Death zoomed the miriror , so they could get a closer look. Suddenly a huge swoosh was heardable and they saw Trisha . Her arm and neck were bleeding out badly , and was unconsious .

Im going to get her now! Spirit said running out of the death room.

Trisha's pov

Everything was blurry , I couldnt see anything . It was hard to breath what was happening to me? All I remeber is a figure with 3 eyes ran up to me and tried to kill me ! I felt the blood go down onto the ground , i heard a voice but I could not see anyone .

Spirit found Trisha on the ground and picked her up trying to bring her to the academy a lot of blood was lose he had to hurry!

( well what did you think of this ? Im so happy I finaly did this chapter . It took me forever , the reason why is because my laptop has a virus so now im working the chapters on my ipod so please bare with me till my laptop is fixed . But please REVIEW.) peace out


	11. Thankful

Chapter 11: thankful

Steins POV

I was in the infirmry getting ready to leave, finally Medusa left , know I can think straight .

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Stein open up please, this is urgent! I could tell that it was Spirit , he just probaly wanted to know if Medusa had left .

Spirit , Medusa left -, I was interupted. Stein this is important I did not want to see Medusa!

I opened the door and found Trisha all blooded out, Spirit put her on one of the beds. She was unconsious . Ok I will handle this , she will be alright.

Spirit was conserned then with a smile he left.

2 hours later

There was defenitly a deep cut , in the arm but what does that matter Im a doctor , I know she is going to live.

(The next day)

Trisha's POV

At first I thought I was dead , all I could see was that thing with three eyes , it had attacked me in a vision, it was so strange. Right now I have no idea where I am , I can't see and , I can't feel my arm.

I heard voices one sounded like Maka.

Is she okay what happened to her?

Then I heard Soul's , man this is so un-cool.

Then I heard a loud scream of somesort .

Trisha , dont worry the great black star is here one look and you should be healed wake up!

I think that was black star. ( A/N: no firetruckin duh)

Then I heard another voice I could easily tell that it was Kid.

What happend to Trisha , was she attacked?

I finaly decided to open my eyes . Weakly but good enough to see my friends.

Oh God, what happened where the heck am I?

they gang was so happy to know that Trisha was alright .

Your in the infirmery we just found out you where here , Maka said with a relife tone.

Suddenly Stein walked into the room. He told Trisha and everyone else what had happend.

Aparently you were attacked by somthing you got unconsis and was brought here last night. You need to stay here for at least one more night for the blood circlelations to be back to normal.

Thankyou , Profeser Stein.

Hey Trisha how were you attaked?

Well Black'star , Trisha hesitated and said , Im sorry , I know that it was somthing . ( it was the truth she really forgot .) , but I dont know. It's all a blur .

Trisha Im sorry but you need to take your pain killer medicine , I need to finish the stitching for your arm. Stein said . You will sleep for at least an half'hour other than that you will just need to heal up.

Thanks Professer, Trisha said. By the way Trisha , Lord Death wants to talk to you after the stitching. Stein said.

Thanks.

You sure your ok , Maka questioned.

Ill be fine Maka , it was just a attack , think at least I didnt -cough -cough. Yeah at least I didnt die.

You dont sound ok for a cough that was that hard, Soul said.

I promise I will be alright. After they all left , Stein turned to Trisha and asked. Are you sure you dont remember?

I just dont want them to worry Stein , I already told you , I saw someone come up to me , he had black hair and 3 eyes, it destroyed a peice of the city that could easliy be fixed . Then it jumped up and attacked me. Was it at least convicing ?

Stein looked at her with a just-me-you-didnt-fool look on his face.

Dude I promise I will tell them tommorow , it would make it look like I was healed up and could remember.

I know that Trisha, its just about what you saw, you just need to tell them that you can see visions.

I can only see them ounce in a great while, I also know telepathy . I can link to there soul wavelength and her what they are thinking.

Just be thankful you didnt die from that vision. How do I know you are not lying aboit knowing telepathy?

Think of somthing and I will respone to it , ( in Steins thoughts: When she takes that medicine I will be able to replace her right toe , with her left toe.)

Stein I am not taking that medicine , I will not let you disect my toes!

Alright Trisha good job. I got to go and you need to sleep see you in a little bit.

When Stein left , Trisha was pretty darn happy now she could rest and sleep. Trisha was happy that what Medusa said was wrong , she did have friends who cared and that she wasnt trash . But the next day she would have to see Lord Death in the Death room.

( Hey sorry that it took forever Ive been havinglife isuse's with my laptop. Anyway please review I want to know how Im doing , should I keep going ? If so I will have the next chapter done tommorow night - or Friday it depens on the laptop. - peace off. \(•_•)

) (Z

/ \ See ya


	12. Chapter 12 : the talk

Chapter 12: the talk

When Trisha was awake and fully healed she remembered that Lord Death wanted to see her . As she walked to the Death Room , she saw Stein .

Hey Trisha, Stein said Lord Death wants to see Stein.

When she made it to the Death Room Lord Death was having tea, Hey Trisha what's up?

Hiya Lord Death you wanted to see me? Yes do you want tea? No thankyou.

So about that night what excactly happened . You where watching me weren't you? yep and sorry about your father.

Its cool it was seven years ago. Trisha said. I would like to here what happened to your father.

Alright where do I start , me and my father where the closest we would write songs , he taught me the piano and the violin . One day we were going home when a drunk driver turned the curve and hit us , my father was uncounsious I called 911. There was a pause , she was trying not to cry. A week later he died from the accident. I was crushed and but my feelings into songs my mother didn't care about me after that. It was rough two years when I turned seven my mom died from a house fire some gang thought it was funny to burn a abandon house, even though it was not abandon. My mother was inside it she died from the smoke and they found me in the house I was small enough to keep the smoke out of my lungs as long as I could . I was sent into an orphanage and , reasontly I was legelly a citizen. The End.

So you have been an orphan till just now ?

That sums it up.

Wow I'm very sorry, he patted her head. It was seven long hard years for you .

It doesn't matter I have friends now that's all I need.

Okey Dokie , Out with the gloomy stuff I want to know what happened to you that night.

Well sir I saw something it had 3 eyes and it ran up to me and tried to kill me .

You said 3 eyes right? Lord Death sounded matter instead of the happy go lucky sound.

Yes it was strange .

What you saw was the kishin Asura the first Kishin did it tell you when it would happen?

No sir I'm sorry I have no clue.

Thankyou for telling me this , have a good day .

Thankyou sir, as Trisha left Lord Death was curious.

If Asura revives things will be terrible , oh well its not today at least.

( Sorry that this is depressing . In the next chapter it will be happier .)


	13. Chapter 13 busy

Chapter 13

After , Trisha had talked to Lord Death she then quikly went to the bathroom trying to fight off tears that where trying to come out when suddenly she heard a voice. It was Tsubaki.

Hey Trisha are you ok?

Yeah , Im just , well . I just miss him so much .

Tsubaki knew what she was talking about, she missed her father and who wouldnt .

Trisha how long has it been since your father died ?

Trisha was still trying to hold tears. Seven years ago .

Ever since then Ive felt like I was alone . Though the years I have had no friends till now.

Uou didnt even have one, not one to have so you can lean on there shoulder? Im so sorry but look now you have me , Maka , and the others.

I know but it hurts to remember all this it hurts to much for me, but I want to thankyou for being so kind to me , Tsubaki you are truely a good friend to me .

Tsubaki gave Trisha a hug and then said. Hey why dont you spend the night with me and Blackstar , we can get everyone together and have a hang out night.

Sounds great, thankyou for the invetation but I think I will think about it.

Oh , please Trisha it would mean the world to me .

Ok then I will. Trisha gave Tsubaki one big hug then they went striaght to class.

(After school)

Tsubaki's Pov

When we got back to the classroom, Kid and Maka were dualing , for combat training. Trisha and I sat next to Black Star . After Maka and Kid where done dualing it was Trisha's turn , lucky for jer she got to fight Ox , instead of me and BlackStar.

It only took five minutes . I could not believe it she made the floor grab ox by one hand , then another hand, thrn he tried to use his feet. Ox managed to kick her in the face but then she made the floor grab him by his shoes.!

* * *

Everyone was looking at Trisha with a wth expression. What I bend 4 elements is that a problem ? She said it in a sarcastic voice. ( A/N : sorry if this is avatar the last airbender , I thought that it woul work because of that guy with the two wepons that are lightning and fire.)

At lunch

Trisha was sitting by herself , in the corner of the cafiteria . No one seemed to notice anything since no one would ever go into that corner.

Hey Maka , Liz said. Where is Trisha she hasnt shown her face ever since class ?

I dont know maybe at the roof or in the classroom or- she was interupted bu Soul.

She is in the corner of the cafitera it looks like she is all by herself.

WHO CARES THAT GIRL IS STUPID I ALWAYS HATED HE-

Tsubaki- Maka -CHOP!

Black Star you dont know what she has been through. She told me she wanted to be alone today .

Everyone looked at Tsubaki , it was so out of character for her to do a chop and yell at Blackstar.

Woah , did I miss somthing what did she tell you? Patty said in a childish voice.

Her father died in a car accident when she was seven and a year later her mon died , she told me how crual her mother was after her father died. Ever since her father died she has felt alone she , never had any friends till now . We are her only friends.

The group tirned and looked at Trisha she was writing somthing down in a note book.

Lets go sit with her Kid sugested. Everyone looked at him. What if we are her only friends then why dont we sit with her?

After they all agreed to sit with her , they headed to the corner where she was sitting.

Hey guys whats up? Trisha asked in a trying to pretend that Im ok half smile.

Trisha can we sit with you ? Maka asked

I dont see why not. I really dont care.

IM SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR FATHER! Please dont bring that up BlackStar. Tsubaki said .

Its ok really. Trisha was trying to convince them it was ok when it wasnt.

Then what happened? Kid asked .( Kids thought's: no why did I say that oh curse me now I wont be able to tell her my thoughts!)

Well : five minutes later.

Kid, Soul, even Black Star was crying after that.

What about your mom?Maka said.

Well after a year my mom was,( Blah blah blah, Tsubaki already said that part.). And then some kids thought it was smart to light a house on fire and me and my mom where sent to the hospital . I was healed and alive but my mom got worse.

I watched her die ,I heard her cry every night in her sleep.

I was so young she should have known better than to lean on me.(A/N: I dont own the lyrics to this song ,)

She never thought of anyone else she just saw her pain.

And now I cry in the middle of the night over the same old thing.

Trisha was finaly letting her tesrs out.

So youve been alone dor all these years? Kid asked ( his thoughts: agian why did I ask that ? Now she will never like me.)

Not until now . She stopped crying now that I have friends I dont feel alone anymore and I want to thank all of you for that.

Hey why dont we all get together and hangout tonight at are place BlackStar said.

Sure thing.

Cool, yeah that would be awsome.

Sure as long as there is symetry with all of this .

Liz-Chop.

Enough with that I understand you have OCD but this is rediculess Kid.

Alright then, Tsubaki said. When school finished they all went to BlackStar and Tsubaki's place and hanged out.

A/N: sorry it took me forever but yeah I needed to get more info out for Trisha's mom and also did you get the big hints about Kid?

Kid: what hints

Me: it is simple you like her.

Kid: Do you want me to take your soul?

Me: Whatever Halfy you will not be able to until youre hair is perfectly symetrical.

Kid: Your right Im a-sumertrical garbedge I dont disirve to live.

Soul: just write the next chapter or you will die.

Me : but Ive been busy Im trying to get 2 chapters out early!

( please review if you think I should keep going? It will mean alot.)

Me: Im crazy. See ya


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: homless and weak; a place for Trisha to lay her head?

Kids POV

After school we all went to BlackStar , sadly it had no symetry at least I was able to last it all . Trisha was a little quiet . Hey Kid!

It was Liz , Dude you ok youve been acting strange ever since we got back from the hangout at BlackStars and Tsubaki's place.

Liz was at the doorway from my room.

Oh Im alright its just late and Im tierd.

Whatever , your dad wants to talk to you.

Alright. As I walked to the mirror I called him and was ready for whatever my father wanted to talk to me about.

Oh hey son wass up? I needed to talk to you .

Yes father what is it.

I want to know how youve been and how was your day.

I practicly told him what I did and told him what I learned about Trisha.

Son , you do know why her mother was so mean to her. Lord Death said. Well you did talk to her what did she tell you?

She told me the reason why she was so mean was because of her playing music. Also she is an orphan and her fouster parent was even worse and also , ever time she went to school( Blah blah blah 10 minutes later.).

Wow! Im speachless , umm I got to go see you tommorow dad.

Kk Kiddo night.

* * *

Man I wish that I wasnt sleeping in the forest .

You dont have to darling why dont you come with me. Trisha new that voice agian it was Medusa trying to tap into her mind.

Get out of my head Medusa Im already tortured by the death of my parents leave me now!

Later that night , it was 12:00 and Trisha was being atacked by a kishin.

Damm it cant a girl get some sleep ? After I eat your soul Im going back to bed!

(5 minutes later)

Wow Im one hell of a bender (A/N: Black butler saying.) I still don't think I should eat it , I need to study more I am a weapon though. Ugh I will just hide it.

Man Im sleepy , well I think that tree will be a good home for tonight. Trisha climbed a tree that was near the forest where her old bed was. It was finaly morning and Trisha was drawing when she heard a voice.

Trisha? She new that voice, it was Kid. What are you doing out here, it's 5:00 in the morning?!

Well if I tell you your not going to believe me, she said. Kid gave her the Im serious look. Try me, he said sarcasticly.

Fine I was drawing the sunset it was gorgeous and I had to just go out and draw it, see. Trisha should Kid the drawing. Ok I believe you about that but, why are you upside down?

It's fun I haven't done this since the park where I lived got destroyed .

Why did it get destroyed?

Remember about the house fire with me and my mom?

yeah, so what?

We lived right nexted to the park and the fire went there. Umm,

Kid's POV

(Trisha was having another vision but this one was worse then the one with that kishin.)

Hey you ok, Trisha? Hey do you hear me are you alright?

Yeah just, can I trust you?

Yes.

No do you promise not to tell anyone ? Trisha had one of those serious face's like if I lied ,I would have my soul taken or worse I would be able to tell her how I feel about her but I need to know if she likes me.

Yes, I promise Trisha please tell me.

Alright , I can see visions and if I get hurt mentaly, then I will get hurt phisicly . What happened to me when I got hurt two days ago was from a vision it . Is mostly torture for me and I cant tell anyone what happens .

What did you see?

I told your father alteady you dont need to worry about it.

( this is short but I need to finish two early.

Pov

If we want to get to school we beter hurry, Trisha said changing the subject.

It was now 7:50 .

Omg Im going to be late and thats not symetrical if Im late. Kid was on the ground twitching .

Hey Kid I bet I can beat you to the classroom .

Id that a chalange ?

Maybe , also I bet Im way faster then you !

Your on! Ready set g-.

After Kid said go Trisha was Teo blocks ahead.

It was 7:55 , they were at the stairs. Kid sumond his skateborad and headed up leaving Trisha in the dust.

Hey it took you long enough, Trisha said.

I thought you were ,what just happend.

I kicked your butt , dude and your on time for geting to school its 8:00 now.

Also I havny had a race in a long time. Trisha said.

Cime on where going to be late. Kid said has they walked to class.

( lunch time in the music room)

Trisha's Pov

When it was lunch I just had to get my feelings out on somthing I decided to play the piano , today I was wearing a black tanktop one of those long sleve shirts that have holes in them along with ripped pants that I have had ever since I got here.

I decided to play dark night of the soul.( My new favorite song.). People were watching me , I didnt care this is me the homless girl that will play music and draw until the day I die no matet what happends I will always move on .

Soul, maka , blackstar , Tsubaki, liz patty, and kids Pov

Hey soul, Maka said. She is great dont you think.

She is cool , I guess Im not the only one that plays piano , here.

Looks like she is the star when it comes to music. Everyone looked at blackstar .

What I can be deep.

Im happy she can play piano , its so pretty. Tsubaki said.

Hey sis Trisha is pretty great good thing she cant see us .

Patty , Liz said why dont you be quite so we can hear her.

ok sis Ill try. But why is she closing her eyes?

She must have wrote the song , said soul. When a player closes there eyes they are focused on there work until it is perfect.

Wow, this song is beautiful , her father must be proud .( Kids thoughts: From what I can see she is symetrical when she plays its very cute wait . Did I just call her cute ? Why did I think that wow .

at the end of achool.

Lord death and Spirit were watching , Trisha hang upside down on a tree.

Man that girl doesnt mess around with homework she must take this serious.

Spirit I dont think its home work. It looks like sheet paper. Lord Death said.

So she is writing another piece shouldnt she be working?

Trisha's Pov

After school I went back tho the forest and worked on music . It was windy out so I had to make sure nothing would fall out of the book or I would lose my songs.

YAWN its getting late I think I will hit the deck.

-—-

back at the death room.

Father are you here , Kid asked.

Hiya son what is it?

Im looking for Trisha I need to speak with her.

alright lets look in the miriror shall we? When the two looked in the miriror they saw her sleeping in the tree it was very windy she woke up only so she can get out of the tree to sleep on the ground since the wind was picking up and geting cold.

What is she doing there was she attacked? Kid siad worriedly.

Kid ,she is homeless she lives there . I think she wanted to keep it a secert and not tell anyone to worry. Lord Death said in a serious matter.

Is it alright rhen if she stayed with us? Kid questioned already knowing the awnser.

You know what you need to do now go . I will see you later son.

* * *

Trishas pov

I woke up somwhere it was a room it had black and white paterns for the wall and a red carpet along with shinagami skulls.

Where am I?

Sudennly a voice came over and said. Your at my place I know you dont have a home Trisha. I want you to stay with us .

I knew who that was , it was Kid . My vision came true he would find out about me not having a home. He would help me , and now Im crushed.

Why did you do this ? I never wanted anyone to know that I didnt have a home . Why are you helping me I never asked for any of this?

I was on the merge of crying , yet holding my tears to show it in my face.

My father knows that your here and that your staying with me . Yet the reason why is because I thought , with all the bad things that have happend to you , it would be good if there was some help.

He gave me a hug , while saying this and I huged him back somthing good finaly came out of this other than friends but I dont understand why me. Why would he help me when all the bad things I had either he was more than a OCD freak that gets anoying at times. Maybe he was kinder and caring.

A/N: I was finaly able to show Kids feelings .

Kid: hey she went back to sleep be quite.

Me: sorry , but I told you that you liked her

Kid: fine I like her .But does she have feelings for me?

well Im going somewhere so I cant do my chapter unless its short. I promise I will try my hardest to update.


End file.
